Kiss of Shadows
by Vossi95
Summary: Alternative ending to "Shadow Kiss". Rose manages to save Dimitri but what will it cost her? Her friends? Her love? Her sanity? Her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Kiss**

As I was struggling with Stan I realised that I was losing time to save Dimitri. So I relaxed and turned as if i was going to retreat but then I turned back around and punched him in the eye. As soon as I had done that I ran forward as fast as I could.

I made it to the entrance of the caves and staked all the Strigoi that were waiting with as much skill and grace as I could. Once they were done I surged forward to the blonde Strigoi and knocked him off Dimitri, who was only a dazed and had not been bitten. He looked at me and gave me a look of absolute love.

"Run!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"Run. Go, run now!"

With that he ran. I was following behind him when I felt a hand grasp my neck. I let out a scream and Dimitri turned around, frozen with shock. I was getting dragged back into the cave. I gave him a look that said to run when he started coming back into the cave. With that he ran. He probably only ran to go get back up. As soon as he was out of the cave I turned around in my captors grasp.

It was the blond Strigoi. His hands grasped around my neck. I could barely breathe. I struggled against his grasp until I landed a kick in his crutch. He dropped me and I barely had enough time to grab my stake I had dropped in the struggle.

He came at me. We started getting into a heated battle when I stumbled. That was all he needed. He knocked my feet out from under me and then pinned me. He leant down next to my ear to tell me something.

"You are going to die an excruciatingly painful death. You could have been the last Dragomir's guardian but not anymore. If you let me turn your lover I would have left you alone but you had to save him."

With that statement he bit my neck. It was excruciating but I struggled against him until I managed to push him off. I brought my stake up to scratch him across the face but he caught my hand. He stabbed me with the stake in my thigh. Next he grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the cave wall, as he trod on my ankle efficiently breaking it.

I saw black spots in my vision and my wounds were killing my slowly and painfully but I still fought on. After my vision cleared I reared forward with strength and speed he wasn't expecting. That second surprise was all it took to jam my stake into his heart.

After I checked to see if he was dead I pulled my stake out and ran. Even though my thigh and neck were bleeding, my ankle was broken and I probably had a concussion, I ran as fast as I could back to the academy.

When I made it back to just before the wards I saw a figure. I realized that the figure was Stan. He saw me and thought I was a threat. He pounced on me with his stake raised until he saw it was me.

"Hathaway! What are you doing here? We thought you were dead or worse."

By this point in time he saw that I was struggling to stand upright. He quickly said something over his radio and came over to me. He told me sit down and that help was on the way.

The help was in the form of one tall, dark and scorching sexy Russian god. He spoke to Stan for a second and then turned towards me. He looked shocked that I had made it.

"Roza. Roza is that really you?"

"Comrade. It's good to see you too. Did you have such little faith in me?"

We were now at arm's length away. I was swaying like crazy on my feet and he only just caught me when I collapsed.

"Roza. I'm taking you to the clinic now. Please stay with me."

My vision was getting darker and I was having trouble staying awake. We were half way to the clinic when a figure with red hair caught my eye. She saw me and ran as fast as she could.

"Rose! You're alive. Please don't leave us now."

My last words before the love bliss of oblivion overtook me were:

"Don't let Lissa or Adrian heal me."

_Dimtri POV_

The blonde Strigoi surprised me and I faltered. I saw Rose and she started to run back towards the cave when Stan stopped her. For all the disagreements and grievances we've had I was glad he stopped her.

The blonde Strigoi was on top of me now about to bite me when he was knocked off. I stood up quickly and saw Rose standing there. She took one look at me and yelled.

"Run."

"I'm not going to leave you"

"Run. Run, go now!"

With that we took off running towards the entrance when I heard her scream. I turned back and saw her being dragged back into the cave by the Strigoi. I started to go back for her when I saw her telling me to leave with her eyes.

I ran as fast as I could towards the academy. When I got there Stan was patrolling the wards and he saw me. He looked at me confused.

"Where's Hathaway?"

"She got dragged back in. We need to get back up and go help her!"

"We can't Belikov. She'll be dead by the time we get there."

Those words sent a ripple of fear through me. I knew he was right but I still couldn't believe that she could be dead.

"Go get checked out at the clinic and get yourself cleaned up"

With one last sparing glance towards the caves I went to the clinic. When I got there Lissa and Adrian were healing people. Both of then saw me and rushed over.

"Where's Rose? Is she alright?"

"Roza didn't make it back. She risked her life to save me and lost hers. I'm so sorry."

Lissa broke down tears and Adrian tried to calm her down. He gave me a look and I left to my room.  


* * *

  
I had a shower and was just about to go to sleep when my radio started going off.

It was Stan.

What could he want, I thought as I answered his call.

"Belikov. It's Alto. You need to come down here immediately."

With that I left. I ran towards where I last saw him. He was still there. I walked over to him.

"What do you want? What was so urgent?"

"Look over at the base of that tree."

I turned to where he said and saw the most beautiful sight. It was my Roza. She was battered and bruised but she was alive.

I walked briskly over to her and saw she was more than battered and bruised. She had a biite mark on her neck which was bleeding, a stab wound on her thigh which was bleeding extensively and probably a concussion.

"Roza. Roza is that really you?"

"Comrade. It's good to see you too. Did you have such little faith in me?"

She was swaying like crazy now and then she suddenly collapsed. I barely had enough time to catch her. I picked her up and ran.

I saw her eyes starting to close. We were half way to the clinic when I noticed Roza looking at something or someone. It was her mother, who had probably heard the news.

By this time Roza was having a hard time staying awake and just as we burst into the clinic she spoke.

"Don't let Lissa or Adrian heal me."

With that she passed out. With all the noise I had caused Lissa and Adrian came to see what was happening. They took one look at Rose in my arms and ran over. Lissa was just about to heal her.

"NO! Don't. She doesn't want you to heal her."

Lissa looked at me like I was crazy but then Janine spoke.

"It's true. She said it just before she passed out."

I couldn't believe that she wouldn't want Lissa to heal. Then I thought back to last night. The darkness consumed her and she nearly killed a royal.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days the clean up and repair of the academy began. All the guardians and novices were all helping except me. The first day I tried to help I got told by Alberta to go back to Rose. I didn't know anyone knew about us. When I hesitated to go she told me that it was an order, knowing full well I couldn't disobey.

When I walked into her room, Adrian was sitting there. At first I thought he had just zoned out from being high or drunk until he looked over at me.

"I can't reach her. It's like she's trapped in a dark hole trying to get out but can't."

"How do you know?"

"I can dream walk. It's a Spirit power much like healing and aura reading. Speaking of...her aura is darker and blacker than usual. Usually it has black on the outside with other colours flecked in it but now...all I can see is black. It's worse than when it was on the plane."

"What does black mean?"

He hesitated before answering. Probably wondering what my mental health was like. He also looked as if he was studying me.

"I don't know. She's the only person I've ever seen with black in her aura. My only guess can be is that it is from the darkness which she absorbs from Lissa."

He glanced back over at Rose and then looked shocked. I noticed her heart monitor was starting to go haywire. She started thrashing about and foaming at her mouth. Then she started screaming an ear piercing scream.

Soon her screams died down into moans. Her moans formed words. A name. _My _name. I was shocked. I ran over and took her hand. When we touched I felt the electricity that flowed between us and she started to calm down.

The doctor ran in and gasped. She looked at me holding her hand and then she looked back over at Rose. Adrian was staring at Rose's chest and I felt a surge of rage run through my blood until I saw why. It was soaked in blood.

I removed the blood stained top and saw a puncture mark which looked as if she had been stabbed. How would she have been stabbed I didn't know.

Both the doctor and Adrian started panicking. The doctor ran out to call for Janine and Adrian went to get Lissa. Once they were gone I climbed up onto the bed with her and started to clean the wound.

Five minutes later I was done cleaning and dressing the wound. I still sat on the bed with her in my arms and I placed a soft and loving kiss on her forehead. I heard a round of gasps and looked up. Janine, Lissa and Dr. Olendski stood there with horrified expressions. Meanwhile Christian, Adrian and Eddie were smirks.

"I knew it. I knew there was something happening between you two."

"I suspected something when she went back to save you."

Janine had gotten over her shock as soon as she heard the last comment. Her face went bright red with rage and the next thing I knew she had pulled me away from Roza. She went to punch me when a wall of fire came between us.

"How could you? She's your student. She's my daughter. This is illegal and immoral."

I realised that the fire was caused by Christian. I looked over at him questionably. He just shrugged.

"Rose wouldn't like it if you got hurt. Besides Alberta knows, which means she doesn't care and I figured that you two were a thing when it took you ages to resurface after the Mana incident."

"Mana incident? What's he talking about?"

Obviously nobody had told Janine about what happened with Rose over the last couple of weeks. I looked at everyone and they just looked nervous. So it was up to me to inform her.

"There was an incident a couple of hours before the attack. A group of students tortured the princess into using compulsion. She snapped and started torturing the ring leader Jesse Zeklos into living his worst nightmare. By the time we got there something had happened and Rose was beating Zeklos. She wasn't using any strategy, she was out for blood lust. Eddie managed to pull her off him and keep her away until the princess started to heal him. Rose went ballistic. Everyone had forgotten about her until she started screaming at us. I was then told to take her away to get her cleaned up. I took her to an old guardian cabin in the woods, the very same one Tasha stayed in. She started to fight me but I managed to pin her down. It took a couple of hour for her to work out the blood lust. When we left, the Strigoi attacked and I told Rose to raise the alarm."

I looked over at Christian, Eddie and Adrian who all were smirks. Janine wore a mask of utmost horror and Lissa looked as if she was in shock.

"Last week when we were flying back from Court, she had a migraine and then she started screaming. Her aura went pitch black. She started freaking out and then she fainted."

"Before she found Lissa at the 'Mana' group, she stopped Adrian and I fighting. She took us over to the corner to calm us down and then she blanked out and started screaming in pain. The next thing we knew she ran off telling us to get guardians."

"She found me and started beating up anyone who had hurt me. Then she turned to me and I was wielding Spirit and I was getting the bad side effects. She managed to suck them out through the bond and then she was overcome by bloodlust. She almost killed Jesse."

Janine was now standing there speechless. She looked totally confused. It looked as if she was letting the information sink in and then processing it.

"What do you mean 'she sucked it out through the bond'?"

I can't believe no one told Janine about their bond. How she died. I know she heard about the accident and how she didn't even show up at the hospital to see if her daughter was alright.

"Rose has a bond with the princess. The bond formed when the princess brought Rose back. It started to appear after the accident."

"I still don't get what you mean. The bond formed after the accident? What do you mean?...She died?"

"Yes. Roza died."

"How come I was never told? My daughter died!"

Janine was freaking out now. She needed to calm down. Everybody was looking at her like she was insane. No one had ever seen the great Guardian Hathaway break down.

_Rose's POV_

I have no idea how long I have been unconscious but it is starting to piss me off. I can just imagine what everyone else is doing. Dimitri will be helping clean up the school or otherwise he will be next to me. Lissa will be going insane with worry and the need to heal me. Adrian will be trying to get into my dreams, checking my aura or drinking himself into a stupor. Christian will be trying to calm Lissa down. Eddie will be worried and probably thinking about Mason.

After finally managing to get into Lissa's head I found that she had lots darkness. I took that away from her and was exhausted. I went back into my head and managed to fall asleep.

A dream started. I looked around and suspected that it was one of Adrian's dreams until a person walked out. I didn't recognise him but he looked a lot like Victor.

He walked forward and compelled me to stay still. He then pulled out a stake and stabbed my in the chest. I started screaming. Then I felt myself fall into the blackness. Someone was holding my hand. It was Dimitri. My screams soon turned into moans of pain.

After that I was pulled back into the bubble where I couldn't hear or feel anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dimitri's POV_

After that incident on the first day of cleaning up, nothing happened. Minutes of waiting turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

During the second month Adrian walked in, looked at Rose and got a funny expression. He turned back to me and looked at me funny.

"What's with the look Adrian?"

"Rose's aura. It's usually black as I've mentioned before, and it still is, but now it has gold surrounding it. Before you ask, gold represents the element of Spirit. Only Spirit users are surrounded in gold. Also when I look at your aura, there is like a lifeline connected to Rose's heart. It's weird."

I thought about that information for a while. It seems Rose's heart belongs to me. I looked back to Adrian.

"She should be awake by now. She is healed and there is nothing wrong with her. She needs to wake up."

"There is a possibility that we could do something to wake her up. I'm not sure how much she'd like it but it might work."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

As he contemplated what I said, he sat down. He gave out a big sigh and decided to tell me.

"Call Tasha Ozera."

"What's Tasha got to do with this?"

"Rose was envious of Tasha at the ski lodge. She would be furious if you kissed her now. You will also need Lissa here, since they have a bond."

I thought about what he was saying. I knew that he loved Rose and Adrian knew that I would never do anything to hurt her, if I could help it. If I went along with his plan then it would mean hurting my Roza.

"I'll do it but if she wakes up and hates me for it then you have to explain to her that it was all your idea to get her to wake up."

"Fine."

With that I dialled Tasha's number. It rang twice and then she answered.

"Dimka? What's wrong? Has something happened to Christian, Lissa or...Rose? Have you decided to take my offer up and become my guardian?"

As she was firing all these questions of I noticed the slight pause before she said Roza's name and the slight distaste she said it with. She mentioned her offer with a slightly wistful voice.

"Tasha. There's been an attack on the school. Many students were taken hostage during the battle. Christian helped Rose during the battle and together they managed to kill most of the Strigoi. Rose managed to discover where the Strigoi had taken the hostages and we raided the caves. I faltered towards the end and was taken down. Rose ran back in against orders and saved my life. In return she told me to leave and I left her. I regret doing so but she is a strong, capable fighter. She managed to make her way back to the academy. Her injuries were extensive. She's now been in a coma for about two months. Tasha, can you come to the academy? I need someone here for support."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. When she finally answered she sounded sincere.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours. I'll be there for you. I need to see Christian, anyways."

"Thank you Tasha"

I hung up the phone and turned towards Adrian. He gave me a pointed look. I didn't know what he knew but I didn't care. At the moment everything I told Tasha was the truth. Even about needing someone for support. I would have preferred to have Rose but Tasha was good enough.

* * *

The next couple of hours passed and then Lissa rang letting me know that Tasha had arrived. I thanked her and asked her if she could show her to Rose's room.

"I will bring Tasha to you and I hope that Adrian's plan works otherwise you will have broken Rose's heart for nothing."

A few minutes had passed when I heard the door opening. I turned around seeing Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Tasha. Everyone was giving me a look of sympathy.

"Thanks for coming Tasha. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Dimka."

I hated when she called me _Dimka._ I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I walked up to Tasha and pulled her face towards mine. I leant down and kissed her. I heard a few gasps and then I was being pulled away by Eddie and Christian.

They dragged me out the door. Before I could react Eddie had punched me. Christian quickly lit a fire ball in his hand to throw at me.

"It's not what you think."

"It never is. How could you? You do realise that when Rose wakes up she's going to be heartbroken?"

"Yes, I know but no, it wasn't my intention. It was Adrian's plan to get her to wake up."

"Hang on. What plan?"

"Adrian remembered what Roza was like at the ski lodge when I was contemplating Tasha's offer. So, he thought that if I kissed Tasha and Lissa saw that she would get sucked into her head and witness it. When she witnessed it, her emotions would take control and she would wake up. Then if she wouldn't talk to me, he would explain it to her. I would do anything to get her to wake up. I love her."

"You _WHAT_?"

How could I have not noticed the door opening? I turned around and saw Tasha standing there pissed. She suddenly went back into the room.

Eddie, Christian and I followed her back inside. What we saw left us frozen.

Tasha had fire in her hands whilst she was biting Roza's neck. Rose started to moan. That brought me out of the horror filled state first. I instantly stepped forward. Tasha saw this movement and set Rose's hair on fire. She knew how much Rose loved her hair.

"Take another step and I will kill her."

I looked towards Adrian and Lissa to see if they could compel her to stop. Lissa was still frozen in shock. Adrian on the other hand was looking at me. He gave me a knowing look and step towards Rose. Tasha saw him move and began to drink from Rose again.

I could see that Rose was visibly paling. She was losing a lot of blood. Adrian was now looking frantically at me. I looked towards Eddie and Christian. They were looking at each other when they noticed me watching them. Christian looked at me with a smirk.

"Tasha, stop. Doing this will make you Strigoi and you will be killed."

"I don't care as long as the blood whore is dead."

I saw Christian getting pissed. At the best of times his temper was as bad as Rose's. Now, he was terrifying. Rose's hair stopped burning and then Tasha's hair was on fire. She started screaming.

Eddie had run forward to move Rose out of the way. Adrian was moving towards Rose to assess the damage caused and Christian was standing there glaring at his aunt.

"Rose isn't a blood whore."

Tasha turned and looked at him. She was shocked to find that her own nephew had turned on her.

"Why are you helping her? She's a blood whore who stole Dimka away from me! She deserves all the agony in the world!"

"She isn't a blood whore. She deserves happiness with all the hardships she's had to endure. She died in the car crash that killed Lissa's family. She was tortured through the bond by Victor when Lissa was kidnapped. She almost died again when Natalie threw her against the wall. She witnessed the mass murder scene of the Badica household. She saved mine, Eddie's and Mia's lives and was willing to give up her own life for us to be safe. She watched as her best friend and boyfriend had his neck snapped. She had to decapitate two Strigoi. She ran back into that cave, ignoring direct orders, to save Dimitri's life. Now you come here, set her hair on fire and almost kill her! SHE deserves to be happy and if that's with Dimitri then I'm happy for them."

Tasha just glowered at her nephew. If looks could kill then Christian would be ashes by now. The she turned to me. The look in her eyes was scarring. She was my best friend but now I didn't know who she was.

"Dimka. You will be my guardian. You don't love Rose. You wish she was dead. Before we leave you will strangle the life out of the bloodwhore."

My mind just suddenly became hazy. All I could think was that Rose was a blood whore. I didn't love her. I was going to become Tasha's guardian and strangle Rose for ever standing in the way of that.

As I moved forward I noticed that Rose was moving. It looked as if she was starting to wake up. Then she turned towards me. Her eyes looking into mine.

"Hey, Comrade. How's it going? How long have I been out of it?"

"Rose I'm becoming Tasha's guardian. You are nothing but a blood whore."

It looked as if her heart just shattered. She had tears starting to pool in her brown eyes. It was then that I moved closer to her. Eddie moved into the way to protect her.

"You don't mean that. You love me. What's going on? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Stay back Belikov. I'm not letting you anywhere near Rose."

Doesn't he know that he can't win in a fight against me? The only person who could is lying in that bed and he was protecting her. When I was standing in front of her, I shoved Eddie out of the way and put my hands around her throat. I started choking the life out of her. She was struggling against me.

Her eyes were looking up at me pleadingly. She gasped her last breath and then her eyes closed against her now blue face.

The haze in my mind finally cleared and I realised what had happened. Tasha had compelled me. I turned towards her and she had a smug look on her face. I turned back to Rose. She had bruise marks on her neck and wasn't breathing.

"Eddie. I'm sorry. Tasha compelled me. Get Alberta. Adrian, can you tell your aunt what happened? Lissa please forgive me. Tell Janine."

They all just looked at me then began running around doing as I said. I started doing CPR on Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes had passed and still there was no change. Alberta and Janine had come and were dealing with Tasha. Lissa was freaking out. Christian was beyond pissed off at Tasha. Adrian was drinking himself into a stupor and Eddie was just standing there horrified.

I suppose this reminded him of Mason. How Mason had lost his life. Except this time it was due to me and not some Strigoi. I had caused this. If only I had being stronger to resist the compulsion. It was my fault for agreeing to Adrian's plan, for not paying attention to the door opening when I was talking to Christian and Eddie.

At this point in time there was I was too overwhelmed by my emotions that I had to stop trying to bring Rose back alive. Janine saw this and started sobbing uncontrollably. Alberta was standing there mortified. Eddie snapped out of his daze and came forward to try. When he got close I stopped him. I crawled up onto the bed and held the love of my life while I cried.

I had given up any hope I had held onto. I had just not only lost my student but I had lost my reason for getting up in the morning, my reason for living and all because of my best friend's jealousy. Why couldn't she just be happy for me? Why did she have to cause me all this pain?

Tears were running down the side of my face rapidly now. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I didn't care who saw me break. The only person who had ever seen this kind of emotion in me apart from my family was Roza. It was then that it truly hit me that I had strangled the life out of my Roza. I was the one who had caused myself this pain.

The words from the psychic at Court ran through my head _You will lose what you value most. _She was right. With the thought of Rhonda, it made me think about what she had predicted for my Roza.

_Rose's POV_

I was sucked into Lissa's head after...well I don't really know. What I saw horrified me. Tasha was back and Dimitri was kissing her. Just the thought of that broke my heart until I heard Lissa's thoughts run through my head.

_God I hope Adrian's plan works. I miss you Rose. Please wake up. Dimitri really does love you._

So this was all a plan. Adrian was so going to die for this. It was at that moment that I tuned back into what was happening. Dimitri was being dragged away by Eddie and Christian. Did they know? Did everyone else know?

After a few moments Tasha walked out of the room. The next second everyone heard her screech. She came rushing back into the room with a murderous look on her face. She walked over to my body, leant down and bit my neck.

The feelings that brought to my body were of immense pain and enjoyment. It made me remember the time when Lissa and I were on the run. I had to feed Lissa in order for her to survive. I had become slightly addicted to the endorphins the bite brought about.

Through Lissa's eyes I saw Dimitri take a step forward and then I felt heat coming from my head. Tasha had set my hair on fire. Dimitri loved my hair but not as much as I did. She knew that.

"Take another step and I will kill her"

Dimitri was looking at Adrian and Lissa. I think he was silently asking them to compel her but Lissa was still in shock. Adrian began to move forward but Tasha saw. She leant back down to my body and started to drink again. I could feel myself weakening.

"Tasha, stop. Doing this will make you Strigoi and you will be killed."

"I don't care as long as the blood whore is dead."

I saw Christian getting pissed. At the best of times his temper was as bad as mine. Now, he was terrifying. My hair stopped burning and then Tasha's hair was on fire. She started screaming.

Eddie had run forward to move me out of the way. Adrian was moving towards me to assess the damage caused and Christian was standing there glaring at his aunt.

"Rose isn't a blood whore."

Tasha turned and looked at him. She was shocked to find that her own nephew had turned on her.

"Why are you helping her? She's a blood whore who stole Dimka away from me! She deserves all the agony in the world!"

"She isn't a blood whore. She deserves happiness with all the hardships she's had to endure. She died in the car crash that killed Lissa's family. She was tortured through the bond by Victor when Lissa was kidnapped. She almost died again when Natalie threw her against the wall. She witnessed the mass murder scene of the Badica household. She saved mine, Eddie's and Mia's lives and was willing to give up her own life for us to be safe. She watched as her best friend and boyfriend had his neck snapped. She had to decapitate two Strigoi. She ran back into that cave, ignoring direct orders, to save Dimitri's life. Now you come here, set her hair on fire and almost kill her! SHE deserves to be happy and if that's with Dimitri then I'm happy for them."

Tasha just glowered at her nephew. If looks could kill then Christian would be ashes by now. Then she turned to Dimitri. The look in her eyes was scarring. I was proud of Christian for standing up for me.

"Dimka. You will be my guardian. You don't love Rose. You wish she was dead. Before we leave you will strangle the life out of the bloodwhore."

He would never do that to me. He loves me but then I saw his eyes go all hazy. It was like he had no control over his actions. It was as if he was being compelled.

He started to move towards me. Eddie took up a protective stance over my body but everyone knew that I was the only one at the academy to ever beat him. That person was me and I was the one being defended. Well...that was just great.

I was starting to wake up. Then I turned towards him. My eyes looking into his.

"Hey, Comrade. How's it going? How long have I been out of it?"

"Rose I'm becoming Tasha's guardian. You are nothing but a blood whore."

It felt as if my heart just shattered. Tears started to pool in my eyes. It was then that he moved closer to me. Eddie moved further into the way to protect me.

"You don't mean that. You love me. What's going on? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Stay back Belikov. I'm not letting you anywhere near Rose."

When he was standing in front of me, he shoved Eddie out of the way and put his hands around my throat. He started choking the life out of me. I was struggling against him.

My eyes were looking up at him pleadingly. I gasped my last breath and then my eyes closed against my now blue face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Vampire Academy. **  
_

_Dimitri POV_

I don't know how long I was sobbing for but after what seemed like hours, Lissa walked forward. When she reached Roza she leant in and placed her hands on her chest. It was then that I realised what she was attempting to do.

A few minutes later and Lissa was getting tired. Christian had come up behind her and was trying to pull her away but she was resisting with strength I didn't realise she could possess. After a few more minutes she collapsed.

Christian had picked her up and placed her in the seat on the other side of the bed. I still sat cradling Roza's body in my arms. By now Janine was wondering what had happened that lead to her daughter's death. She was polite enough to not ask questions just yet. Alberta on the other hand wasn't.

"What the hell happened here?"

I looked around at everyone. Their faces said that they didn't know how to answer. I guess it was up to me to confess that I was the cause of all this drama.

"Adrian told me to call Lady Ozera. So I called her. No one knew of Adrian's plan apart from Lissa, me and himself. The plan was to shock Lissa so much that Rose would be sucked into her head through the bond and then would become jealous and wake up. When Tasha got here I did my part of the plan and Christian and Eddie dragged me out of the room to talk to me. We were so deep in conversation that we didn't hear the door open. Tasha had overheard part of our conversation. She stormed back inside. When we made it inside she was drinking from Rose. When I took a step forward, she lit Roza's hair on fire. She threatened to kill her. Adrian stepped forward to try and compel Tasha to calm down but she saw him. She then began to drink from Roza again, this time trying to kill her. Christian managed to stop Roza's hair from burning and at the same time light Tasha's on fire. She stated that she didn't care if she became Strigoi as long as Roza was dead. She called her a 'blood whore'. Christian was then defending Rose against Tasha. Tasha then became enraged. I believe she compelled me to leave the academy with her but before I did I had to strangle Rose. Eddie tried to protect Roza from me but it didn't work. Just as I started to strangle her, she woke up and begged me to stop. I told her I didn't love her and I watched as her heart shattered. It was if when I said that, she just gave up. Oh god I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

With that I broke down again. I dared to look at Janine and Alberta. They both showed looks of sympathy and outrage. I would probably lose my job over this and my guardianship. I didn't care. Nothing mattered now that my Roza was gone.

"Dimitri?"

I turned around. The most beautiful sight was before me. My Roza was alive and awake. I rushed to her side and just looked at her. Her throat had purple and black splotches from when I strangled her. Her eyes were still as beautiful as ever.

By this time everyone was looking shocked. I thought it was a miracle until I realised what had occurred. Lissa had healed her again. She was brought back from the dead. We still didn't know what effects that had on Rose and now she had been brought back twice.

"Dimitri? Are you there? What happened?"

Her confused and dazed voice was majestic music to my ears. I never thought I would hear that sound again.

"Roza! I'm here!"

"Roza? What's a Roza? Is my ankle alright? I thought it might have snapped when I fell off that bench. Is Lissa alright? Where is Lissa?"

Bench? Oh. She can't remember anything after when Natalie rotted the bench when we went shopping ages ago. That means she can't remember the lust charm, Spokane, the cabin or the attack. She doesn't remember us.

"Roza is your name in Russian. Your ankle is fine. Lissa healed it. It's been a few months since then. There was an attack on the school a couple of months ago. It was during the field experience. You were Christian's guardian and went to find him when he went missing. You guys then became entangled in the fight. You killed most of the Strigoi. Some people were taken and you discovered where the caves were. You came back into the cave against orders to save me. You've been in a coma for a couple of months."

She just looked at me like I was crazy. She started to move away from me. It broke my heart that she couldn't remember anything about us. I decided then that it would be best if I left her alone for a while. At least until she wanted to talk to me. With that thought I turned around and left.

_Rose's POV_

Everything was dark. Like darker than dark and blacker than black. Then suddenly there was a bright white light. The light was calling to me but I just wanted to stay in the darkness. Eventually I decided to go into the light.

I heard people talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying but it didn't matter. Eventually I was able to open my eyes. What I saw shocked me. I saw everyone crying but a really tall guy sobbing. It was if he lost his love.

Then I started to recognise people. There was Lissa who was unconscious, with Christian next to her. I wonder what was happening there. Next there was Alberta, Stan and my mother. What was my mother doing here? Then there was Dimitri. Dimitri was sobbing uncontrollably. I wonder why? There was also some random Moroi. I wonder who he is.

"Dimitri?"

When I said his name he turned around in a flash. He looked at me as if I was his reason for living. I still don't know why I called his name when I should have called my mum or Lissa. It was like a reflex.

"Dimitri? What happened?"

"Roza! I'm here!"

_Roza? _What's a Roza? Whatever it is I have never heard of it. It seems nice. Why did Dimitri call me that though?

"Roza? What's a Roza? Is my ankle alright? I thought it might have snapped when I fell off that bench. Is Lissa alright? Where is Lissa?"

I only just remembered that I was walking on a bench when I got told to get off it. So I got to the end and then my foot fell through. That was all I remembered.

"Roza is your name in Russian. Your ankle is fine. Lissa healed it. It's been a few months since then. There was an attack on the school a couple of months ago. It was during the field experience. You were Christian's guardian and went to find him when he went missing. You guys then became entangled in the fight. You killed most of the Strigoi. Some people were taken and you discovered where the caves were. You came back into the cave against orders to save me. You've been in a coma for a couple of months."

I just looked at him like he was crazy. I started to move away from him. It looked as if I broke his heart but why and how? He was a tough guardian who could take down Strigoi and now he looked so weak and vulnerable. I was going to ask him why he was acting that way but then he turned and walked out of the room.

"What just happened? Why did he look so vulnerable? Why did I go back into the caves to save him? Is it true what he said? Why am I in here? When can I leave?"

Everyone looked like they were all going to cry or something. It was really surreal. Why did Dimitri walk out? Finally Alberta answered my questions.

"Yes Rose. What he said was true. Like Dimitri said, you're in here because of the Strigoi attack. After you went back in to save him, you got caught and trapped. We don't actually know what happened in the cave but when you managed to make it back to the Academy, you were barely alive. Stan was on duty and said you were bleeding extensively from your thigh and neck. He called Dimitri and then when he got there you collapsed. You've been in a coma for a few months. You can leave now."

Well...I wasn't going to waste my chance at getting out of here. I jumped out of bed and started to get changed in some clothes that someone had brought me. When I was done everyone was whispering amongst themselves as if they didn't want me to hear.

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't think we should. She needs to figure this piece of information out on her own."

"What are you guys talking about?"

They all flinched and turned to look at me with guilty expressions on their faces. It was almost as if they knew something I didn't. It was then that everything hit me. They were talking about me.

They must have sensed the conclusion I had come to but before they could say a word I was out the door. I was running as fast as I could but I didn't know where to until I came to a stop at the edge of a pond. My legs collapsed from under me and I just sat there and cried my heart out.

I don't know how long I was there for but soon I was exhausted. I didn't want to go back to my dorm. I didn't want to see anyone. They didn't tell me something which was obviously important. Eventually my exhaustion won and I fell asleep.

I dreamt about Dimitri. It felt so real but it was only a dream. Some of the dreams were of us together. At one point we were in a bed with him shirtless and I was naked. We were having an extremely heavy make-out session. The next moment we were in a cabin and we were lying together naked. Next thing I know it feels as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest when he's being attacked by a Strigoi. Then that same Strigoi is talking to me. He said "You are going to die an excruciatingly painful death. You could have been the last Dragomir's guardian but not anymore. If you let me turn your lover I would have left you alone but you had to save him."

Then it was as if I was floating. I was being carried but I didn't know by whom. Their arms were obviously strong and they were gentle. It was as if I was fragile like glass and they didn't want to break me. I sleepily opened my eyes a fraction but I still couldn't figure out who it was.

"Comrade."

The person froze for a moment but then continued walking. I opened my eyes some more and then saw that the person was a man. I couldn't make out any features apart from him being a guy so I fell back into my slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Vampire Academy.**  
_

_Dimitri's POV_

After I left Rose and the others I decided to go to the church. I had always found it peaceful there. It was a place I went to seek wisdom and peace but lately I found more peace with Rose. After awhile I left and went to my room.

When I was there I noticed I had a few missed calls from my family, Alberta and Janine. I decided that I would call my family first because I hadn't talked to them in ages. By now though the academy over in Siberia would have heard about the battle and my family would be panicked.

"Hello?"

"Mama. It's Dimitri. I'm sorry I haven't returned any of your calls, I've been busy."

"Oh Dimka! Thank heavens you're alright. We've heard about the battle and had to make sure you're alright. You weren't injured were you?"

"No Mama I wasn't injured seriously but Roza was. In fact I owe my life to her. If it weren't for her then I would be dead or worse."

"What happened?"

"We were in the caves where those who were taken were located. We were retreating before sunset and Roza had just made it out of the cave when one Strigoi came out of a side passage and attacked me. I faltered. He managed to pin me and was about to bite me when he was knocked off me by Roza. The last time I saw her before then was when Stan was holding her back. She had obviously broken free and foolishly came back into the cave for me. We were running out of the cave when I heard her scream. The Strigoi had her by her neck and was dragging her back in the cave. I started to go back in after her but she told me to leave her. I regret doing so now. I made it back to the Academy when Stan radioed me. He wanted me to come back down to the wards where he was patrolling. I went and Roza was there. She had managed to make it back but she was severely injured. Her thigh was bleeding extensively from being stabbed, she had a bite mark on her neck and her ankle was broken. She's been in a coma for the last few months but today she woke up. She couldn't remember anything past when she fell through the bench. She doesn't remember our relationship. She doesn't remember the night before the cabin. She doesn't know what she means to me."

There was a silence on the line for the next couple of minutes until I heard mumbling in the background. It sounded as if someone was angry and another person was crying. I realised then that the phone must have been on loudspeaker. I wonder who the angry person was.

"Dimka, you stupid boy! The girl needs you. If you don't find her soon she will be dead. Galina is trying to find her. Go!"

"Babushka?"

"Go! She needs you now! Find her before it's too late!"

With that I hung up the phone. I ran out of my room and went to find Alberta. Alberta was in the Guardian wing trying to calm a panicked Janine down. I wonder what was wrong to make Janine be the panicked unless it had something to do with Rose. Oh no! What's happened to Roza?

"What's wrong?"

It appeared I had shocked Alberta because she started. She stared at me until she finally realised she had to tell me what was wrong.

"Rose heard us talking about whether we should tell her about your relationship. She realised that we were talking about her but not what we were referring to. She ran out of the hospital and now we can't find her. She isn't in her room, the church or Tasha's cabin. We have no idea where she could be and it's starting to rapid freeze outside."

Damn! I knew I shouldn't have left her. With that I realised that I was the one who knew her the best. Where would she go to get away from everyone? The pond just outside the wards! I took off sprinting to where the pond was located.

When I made it to the pond I scanned the area for her. On the other side of the pond was Roza crawled up in a ball. As I walked closer she was talking in her sleep. It wasn't that she was talking, it was what she was saying.

"Dimitri...I love you. Please don't leave me. "

I walked closer to her. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, her lips were blue. She looked as if she was cold. I lifted her up and started walking back to her room with her in my arms.

"Comrade."

I faltered in my walking for a second. Then I noticed that she was still asleep. It was only now that I realised how cold she was. If she didn't get inside now then I'm not sure if she would even make it back to the hospital. The closest dorm was the Guardian building, so I decided to take her to my room.

As I walked in Alberta and Janine saw me. They looked at Rose in my arms and came running up to me. They then noticed her blue lips.

"Where was she?"

"Why are her lips blue? Where are you taking her?"

"She was just outside the wards near a pond. I remembered her saying that she once found it peaceful there and allowed her to think. When I got there she was curled up in a ball and her eyes looked as if she had been crying. I'm taking her to my room so she can get warm. It's too far to her room and she is freezing."

Alberta looked as if she wanted to become an authority figure and tell me that I wasn't permitted to take her to my room but she didn't. Janine on the other hand was trying to take Rose out of my arms.

"Janine. Stop. He's right she needs to get warm right now and I'm certain that he won't try anything. Let him go and take her to get warm."

With that I started to walk to my room with Roza in my arms. When I got to the floor my room was on, I got a few looks from the other guardians. When I came to my door I opened it and walked Roza to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

I sat on the other side of her when she started shivering. She was shivering so violently that the whole bed was shaking. I decided then that she needed actual body heat to get warmed up. I stripped down to my boxers and got in the bed with her. After a couple of minutes she stopped shivering and started to warm up. The feeling of holding her close after months of not being able to was the best feeling in the world. I realised that I was exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

As I was waking up I could hear some people talking. It sounded as if they were trying to be quiet about what they were saying but I started to make out words.

"I thought you said he wouldn't try anything! He's almost naked with his arms around my daughter's waist. He seems too cosy."

"I doubt he actually did something. More than likely he probably went to bed on the other side and rolled over and wrapped his arms around her whilst asleep. Anyway we should let them rest considering Dimitri hasn't had a good night's rest in months. Not since she escaped from Spokane."

I woke up when I realised it was Alberta and Janine talking. When I opened my eyes I saw them standing at the doorway to my room and they were staring at me. I still had my arms wrapped around Roza so I started to disentangle myself when she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I gave a glance over to Janine to see a mortified look on her face. As I was about to say something we all heard Roza mumble something.

"Dimitri...I love you. Don't leave me, I need you. Mmmm...faster Dimitri, harder."

If I wasn't embarrassed before I sure as hell was now. Rose had started to grind into me when she was telling me to go faster and harder. To say I was excited would be an understatement; I was almost completely aroused by now.

Janine looked mortified and furious. I think she finally realised how far we had gone and now I was certainly going to be dead. Alberta only smirked as if she knew all along. Now I was really trying to disentangle myself from Roza but she was holding onto me for her life. I didn't realise how strong she was after all those months in a coma. It was now my best bet to try and wake her up before anything else happened.

"Roza. Roza wake up. You need to wake up now."

Her eyes fluttered and soon opened. Her beautiful brown orbs were staring up at me and then she leant forward and kissed my lips. I tried to resist as long as I could but I didn't last long until I was kissing her back. I pulled back and she pouted at me. I used my head to indicate that we weren't alone. When she saw who was standing there she froze. She quickly buried her head in my chest in an attempt to hide her bright red face. I thought her antics were cute until I was yanked out of my personal heaven.

I didn't even get a chance to react when there was a fist flying towards my face. I managed to duck and block the foot that was coming towards me. Soon we were fighting...well more like me blocking everything that was coming my way. I wouldn't dare hit Roza's mum. She would probably hate me if I did.

Just I thought Janine was tiring she punched me in my gut then kicked me in my groin so I was on the ground. As she was about to punch my face, she was flung backwards. Now she was on the ground with Roza glaring down at her. It wasn't one of her normal glares that everyone received; this was one filled hatred and bloodlust. Just I managed to pick myself to move Roza away from Janine, Janine said something that I was shocked about.

"Well I always knew you were a slut but this takes it to a whole new level. You aren't my daughter if you keep this illegal relationship up. I have given up on you. You're nothing but a filthy little blood whore!"

Just as she finished Roza cracked. She launched herself at her mother and started pummelling her. Even when Janine was bloodied, battered and unconscious she kept going. This wasn't the usual Rose anger, this was the darkness. Alberta must have realised the same thing as me so we moved at the same time.

Alberta went to Janine to pull her away from Rose whilst I went for Rose. Rose was still pummelling Janine into a pulp that you couldn't even recognise her anymore. I still couldn't believe that had called her own daughter a "blood whore" and a "slut". Despite all the rumours that were circling around about Rose willingly let the Strigoi drink from her and how she had slept with half the school's population, I knew better.

As I tried to pull Rose away from Janine she turned around and punched me. She then went back to killing her mother. I had to stop this now before she really did murder her mother.

"Rose. Roza, this isn't you. It's the darkness. Roza fight it for me please."

Something flashed in her eyes and then realisation must have sunk in because when she looked at her mother she had a horrified expression plastered on her face. She started shaking and backing away from Janine. By this time Alberta had called for back-up and it had arrived. Stan and half a dozen of the guardians had walked into my room. They all froze when they saw Janine barely alive and Roza with blood all over her.

Many of the guardians had started to walk towards Roza and corner her as if she was some rabid animal. She was cornered and she looked so small and frightened. On instinct I became protective of her and rushed towards her.

"Belikov! What the hell are you doing? She needs to be taken away down to the holding cells for attempted murder of a guardian! Get out of the way!"

"No. You aren't getting anywhere near her. You know that even if you tried to fight me I could beat you all. So no, I am not moving. Can't you see that she isn't going to harm anyone?"

By now we could all hear sobbing. I turned around to Roza and saw she was still shaking, her lips were turning blue and she was sobbing. I moved forwards to take her away from this mess when someone grabbed my arm. Without thinking I turned and punched them. It was Stan.

I picked Roza up and walked out of the room. She was still sobbing into my chest. It was only then that I realised that I was still wearing nothing but my boxers. As I made my way downstairs with Roza cradled in my arms I heard lots of gasping. I stopped and noticed that I had just walked into the Novice dorms wearing nothing but my boxers. If it had been any other time I would have felt embarrassed but as it was I needed to get Roza somewhere safe.

I continued walking until I reached her room but then I realised that that would be the first place the guardians would look. I walked into the male section of the dorms and saw Eddie walking by. I knew then that the guardians would never think to look in his room.

"Eddie!"

He turned around and stared at me shocked. I then saw slight fear and anger in his eyes. He then looked me up and down and was about to smirk when he saw Roza curled in a ball in my arms.

"What happened?"

"Eddie, can we please go to your room before I tell you the story. She needs to get somewhere safe."

He walked off and I followed him. Roza had stopped sobbing by now and was staring off into space. She seemed as if she was in Lissa's head when we made to Eddie's room. I walked in and sat down on his bed. He just stood there, watching me.

"You obviously know how she ran out of the hospital yesterday and no one could find her. Well I found her near a pond just outside the wards, curled up in a ball. She was freezing and her lips were blue. I took her to my room to get her warmed up. I put in my bed with the covers over her but she didn't warm up. She started shivering, so I hopped in the other side of the bed to add some body warmth. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was Janine and Alberta were in my room watching us. I had my arms around her waist. I disentangled myself from her and started to get out of bed when Roza wrapped her legs around me. She was then talking in her sleep...well more like moaning. She started to grind into me and then she woke up and started making out with me. Janine ripped me away from her and then started to attack me. Roza then knocked her off me. Janine then started screaming at her calling her some things she never should have. I don't know what happened but one moment Rose was standing there and then she was pummelling Janine. It was as if she was out for bloodlust."

"So she was consumed by the darkness again? That was what she was like when I pulled her off of Jesse. So why does she need to be somewhere safe?"

"The guardians came and were going to take her down to the cells for attempted murder of a guardian. I picked her up and ran."

"Alright. She can stay here and if anyone asks I don't know where she is. Is she alright? I mean it looks as if she is staring off into space like she's in Lissa's head but usually when that happens she responds to you talking to her or saying her name and she hasn't responded."

I glanced over and saw that she was still shivering, her lips were still blue and she wasn't really responding to anything. She must be in shock. I wrapped a blanket around her and got her some water.

"She's just in shock. You should probably go and act like you haven't seen us. If anyone asks just tell them you don't know what they're talking about. Even if Lissa asks don't say anything. Actually tell Adrian what happened and see if he can heal Janine so that she isn't in a life threatening situation. That way Roza will get no more darkness. I will stay here with Rose."


End file.
